


The Locker Room

by simranwrites



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fred and George find out, Kissing, Locker Room, M/M, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:02:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26561842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simranwrites/pseuds/simranwrites
Summary: How Fred and George find out.
Relationships: Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 165





	The Locker Room

“Where is Oliver? He’s usually the first one here”, Fred asks curiously, glancing at the field. George shrugged before muttering, “If he gets on our case about being late ever again, i swear” as they both walked into the locker room to change. 

They soon hear noises near the back of the locker room, and after looking at each other, Fred grins and says, “Well dear brother, time to break up the lovefest. What do you say?”. George chuckled and said, “Well, of course”.

They slowly walked over, planning to surprise the couple. They soon saw Oliver making out with some red head. 

“Oi Wood.”, Fred called out, smirking at the Scot as he blushed and moved apart from the red head. 

“Holy shit. You’re snogging my brother.”, George says, shocked as Percy came out from behind Oliver, quickly turning redder than his hair. 

“How long”, Fred asks, his eyes wide. 

Oliver grinned. “Six months tomorrow”, he replied, throwing his arm around Percy, who just smiled a bit.

“I cannot believe this”, George said. 

Fred slowly nodded.

Seeing this, Percy laughs and whispered to Oliver, “If this is the twins’s reactions, I can’t wait to see the rest of the other’s reactions.”

Oliver chuckles and smiles. “Neither can I. Neither can I.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this! I hope you liked it!


End file.
